


lostmyhead.

by heyleliana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, broken johnten, can your local johnten supremacist write anything other than angst? no
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyleliana/pseuds/heyleliana
Summary: «10ten10 made a new post».джехён берет его телефон и свайпает влево.





	lostmyhead.

он его видит в странных снах: слишком живых, слишком настоящих, слишком навязчивых, преследующих его первые пять минут после пробуждения, когда еще сложно отличить реальность от воспаленных плодов воображения. он его видит — но всегда только со стороны; он его видит в своих снах — но главный герой вовсе не он. видит — дотронуться не может.

— опять? — джехён не отрывает взгляда от экрана, на котором черная пантера требует дать стиву роджерсу щит. — я тебе говорил, купи снотворное, если тебе это так жить мешает.  
— не мешает, — тихо говорит джонни.  
джехён тянется за куском пиццы (холодной и дешевой, и не потому, что они не могут себе позволить что-то лучше).  
— знаешь, как это называется?  
— ну.  
— синдром беллы свон.  
— не понял?  
джехён делает неопределенный жест рукой, который джонни расшифровывает как «сейчас, дай прожую только, необразованное ты существо». в комнате темно, свет от телевизора еле доходит до них, и джонни надеется, что джехён ничего не прочтет по его лицу.  
— короче, «новолуние» смотрел? помнишь, как эдвард являлся белле во время всплесков адреналина, и она всячески пыталась триггернуть его появление? ничего не напоминает?  
— я не пытаюсь…  
— пытаешься. пытаешься меня обмануть. я видел твой лайк с закрытого аккаунта на его фото.  
джонни раздраженно выдыхает.  
— я же не буду лайкать с открытого.  
джехён только хмыкает.

«10ten10 made a new post».  
джехён берет его телефон и свайпает влево.  
— интересно, — говорит он, по-хозяйски закидывая ногу на ногу джонни. — а на меня уведомления стоят?  
— а ты мне зачем сдался? — джонни пытается спихнуть его ногу с себя, но джехён только невозмутимо поправляет подушку под шеей.  
— с кем ты будешь марвел марафонить в тысячный раз? кто тебе завтрак в постель принесет? кто твое нытье будет слушать? я, джонни.  
он блокирует телефон и убирает его в сторону.

он опять снится джонни, и опять этот сон проникает куда-то глубоко под кожу: как ни пытайся, не достанешь, не выцепишь, не вытащишь. джонни где-то ошибся, джонни когда-то ошибся, и все, что у него осталось, — это дурацкие уведомления в инстаграме, выцветшие полароиды и наболевшее, накипевшее, не перегоревшее.  
джонни просыпается посреди ночи. ему хочется написать ему в директ, сказать, что он скоро будет в корее, «а ты когда? может, встретимся? знаешь, между нами что-то особенное было. помнишь ли ты меня вообще?»  
нет, наверное, не помнит, да и с чего? в его жизни, должно быть, десятки таких, как джонни, были, и все были и прошли, пронеслись незаметно. это джонни, как идиот, цепляется до последнего и не хочет разжимать пальцы, потому что дальше все, свободный полет куда-то вниз.

/  
ничего особенного, по правде говоря, и не было: так, нечто выросшее из игры в бутылочку на первом курсе и переросшее в непонятный ком к середине второго. глупость сплошная. джонни так и не повзрослел и ничему не научился.  
после экзаменов на втором курсе тэн сказал, что бросает университет и уезжает домой, там кое-какие перспективы назревают, лучше, чем здесь, джонни, понимаешь?  
джонни понимал только одно: он оказался вторым, третьим, каким угодно, но не первым в списке приоритетов.  
— не все же в облаках витать, — нетерпеливо сказал тэн прямо перед своим отъездом, и на джонни точно ведро холодной воды вылили.

джонни забрал документы из университета в декабре, не выдержав кричащего на него со всех сторон одиночества, и рождество уже встречал дома в чикаго. родителям он не стал ничего объяснять, ограничился простым «не мое это» и «тут лучше».  
лучше не было. он нашел кое-какую подработку в кафе, в свободное время фотографировал всех желающих. где-то в феврале ему написал джехён: дурацкая ямочка на щеке, длинные ресницы, русая челка постоянно выбивалась из-под шапки (он потом раздраженно стянул ее и попросил зафотошопить отросшие корни, и еще, пожалуйста, можно, чтобы щеки не такие были, скулы хочу, и вообще, можешь, чтобы красиво было?)  
— да и так красиво, — пожал плечами джонни, пролистывая фотографии на камере.  
— ты первый после моей мамы, кто так говорит.  
— врешь.  
— отвечаю.

с джехёном все было странно. никаких определенностей, никаких обязательств, но где-то через полгода они переехали в одну крошечную студию. что это значило и должно ли было значить, джонни не знал и спрашивать не хотел. джехён ничего не комментировал. все просто шло своим чередом, а они плыли по течению жизни, и их это устраивало на сто процентов.  
джонни не устраивали только его сны и полная, тотальная неспособность отпускать.  
\

джонни все же лезет за телефоном через джехёна, стараясь не разбудить его, лезет в инстаграм, переключает аккаунт и находит профиль тэна.  
в ленте у него — незнакомые джонни люди, незнакомые джонни места; тэн живет совершенно другую жизнь, и джонни даже не уверен, что ему знакома его улыбка, джонни не уверен, что знал его.  
приветдавноневиделисьявсеещескучаю. как это работает? так? не так?  
«привет», — пишет джонни.  
«надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке», — пишет джонни.  
«ты же сейчас в сеуле? я туда приеду через пару недель. может, пересечемся?»  
«если не хочешь, не отвечай».

тэн соглашается. джонни ничего не чувствует, когда на экране телефона всплывает его ответ.  
— познакомишь нас? — ехидно спрашивает джехён за завтраком. — привет, тэн, я джехён, я о тебе много всего знаю, только информация устарела на пару лет.  
— отстань, — отмахивается джонни.  
— зачем тебе все это?  
джонни долго смотрит куда-то в пустоту.  
— если бы я знал.  
джехён явно хочет что-то сказать, но предпочитает промолчать.

сеул ничуть не поменялся с их последней встречи, думает джонни, волоча за собой чемодан.  
а тэн — да. все та же непослушная челка (как у джехёна), все те же упрямо поджатые губы (джехён тоже так делает), но какой-то чужой взгляд, непривычная усмешка, руки в карманах.  
— м-м-м, ну, у меня все нормально. а сам как? — он потягивает холодный кофе через трубочку и болтает ногой.  
— да живу как-то.  
— понятно.  
джонни его не узнает, даже когда они целуются у него в номере, даже когда джонни, как раньше, убирает прилипшие волосы с его лба; джонни думает, что впервые за долгое время между ними считанные сантиметры, но так далеко друг от друга они еще не были.  
— ты сейчас с кем-то встречаешься? — интересуется тэн.  
— я не уверен.  
тэн фыркает.  
— ему будет здорово это услышать.  
— не услышит, — бормочет джонни.  
— а у тебя все еще просто и легко. не меняйся, джонни.

они проводят очень странные две недели в сеуле. джонни кажется, что все в его жизни идет как-то не так.  
— было круто, но, наверное, нам не стоит больше видеться, — говорит тэн на прощание и прищуривается. — привет передавай от меня. а можешь и нет.

джехён встречает его в аэропорту. у него очень усталый взгляд и круги под глазами, и джонни думает, что хорошо у него получается только ошибаться.  
— и как оно?  
— прояснил кое-что для себя.  
— вот как.

он все еще видит эти странные сны. наверное, от них ему никуда не деться.  
наверное, пора просто смириться.  
— да ничего у тебя не выйдет, — говорит ему джехён.  
на экране энакин скайуокер пытается победить в гонках. джонни не понимает, зачем они это смотрят, если...  
— ненавижу эту часть, — говорит джехён. — и тебя.  
— аналогично, — отзывается джонни.  
они досматривают «скрытую угрозу» до конца не то по привычке, не то в приступе мазохизма; им лень убирать пустые пакеты из-под чипсов, и джонни запихивает их под кровать, надеясь, что однажды вспомнит об их существовании.  
— я соврал, кстати, — джехён зевает, глядя в потолок. — когда сказал, что ненавижу.  
джонни сжимает горлышко бутылки колы так, что костяшки пальцев белеют, а потом — разжимает. бутылка с глухим стуком падает на пол. джехён продолжает смотреть в потолок.  
— я знаю. ты просто обожаешь приквелы и готов им простить все, что угодно, — джонни нервно ухмыляется.  
— очень рад, что на черт знает каком году до тебя это дошло.  
в ту ночь джонни не может заснуть до самого утра, думает, что его жизнь — сплошная трагикомедия, а он в ней главный клоун, и отключается только с рассветом.  
во сне его встречает долгожданная темнота.


End file.
